


【周迦】非典型ABO车 续

by linnacy



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M, 周迦 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnacy/pseuds/linnacy





	【周迦】非典型ABO车 续

迦尔纳再度返回房间的时候，阿周那虽然仍旧维持着把自己埋在被单之中的状态，却已经恢复了镇定。恍若浓墨渲染的暮色般漆黑的瞳眸中，方才发情期导致的混乱，仿佛大梦一场的幻觉，早已不复留存，只是仍旧有些说不出的尴尬，让他此刻并不想看到迦尔纳那张冷静到可恨的脸。随着脚步声逼近而逐渐收拢的五指抓紧了身下被单，简直恨不得在那床上抠出一个洞，把自己整个埋进去。

可恶！为什么这家伙不早说自己是个Omega这件事情？是故意等着看自己出糗吗？

与阿周那相对的，迦尔纳显然没有考虑那么多，然而走到床前的时候他还是顿住了脚步。房间中残留的信息素味道还未完全散去，空气中逸散着淡淡的白色曼荼罗花香，提醒着在这房间之内发生的混乱荒谬的一切。

这传言中闻久会使人致幻的味道，透过鼻腔正在由铁锈咸腥，慢慢转变为高雅圣洁的淡雅芬芳，正如现下极力掩饰内心暗藏浑浊黑暗的人。

旖旎画面再度于脑海深处复苏，灵魂仿佛超脱了肉体，漂浮在半空，冷冷注视着自己身上情动的潮红。白皙面上出于羞耻浮现出了淡薄的红晕，紧握抑制剂的左手不受控制微微打起了颤，迦尔纳抿紧唇瓣紧张地偏过了头去，清冷湛蓝之中流光闪烁不定，罕见的慌乱。

他不能保证阿周那是否会在短期内再度发情，因此简单清理了一下，便去找达芬奇要了抑制剂。

那个令人捉摸不透的女人在听到自己的诉求之后，虽是打量着自己，眯着眼睛笑得一脸意味深长，但也难得没多说些什么让自己感到窘迫的话，就回去工坊拿了一支抑制剂交到了自己手上。只是在自己转身打算回去的时候，轻飘飘地说了一句，“嗯～原来如此，真是出人意料……不过即使是英灵也要注意不要太过劳累哦。”

过程顺利得简直让人难以置信。

无所适从地立在床边踌躇了片刻，迦尔纳还是坐到了床上隆起的那一坨一动不动的被褥旁，他抓着被子的一角，并未受到任何抵抗，轻而易举就把它掀到了一旁。

光线在瞬间穿破黑暗将视野笼在了一片白茫之中，早已适应了黑暗的双眼感到了些许刺痛。下意识地抬手挡在眼前，趴在床上的阿周那眨了眨眼睛，缓慢地撑起了身子，眯起双瞳注视着眼前依旧冷静得像是什么都没发生过的迦尔纳。

那个人身上仍穿着白色情人节的装扮，除去衬衣有些打皱之外，姑且还算是整洁。但被自己扯掉束发丝绳的银白发丝却是并未好好打理过的样子，发尾肆意凌乱的翘动着，被屋内惨白灯光映得发亮，一缕偏长的发丝缱绻扫在纤长颈项，仿佛皎洁小巧的上弦之月向上弯曲成漂亮的弧度。

有尚未及消散的淡薄粉色浮在白瓷般的肌肤，攀染上眼角眉梢，和着下眼睑那抹艳烈的红，绽在清冷精致的面容，仿佛盛开在清澈湖泊之上的海藻花，落入暗色眼瞳，好看得全无自觉。一时间竟令甫才平静下来的心绪，再度产生了不同于发情之时的隐约躁动。

真的只是厌恶吗？还是说有其他什么理由……？

这内心窜动不息鼓噪着的情绪，与胸臆间狂乱跳动着的，究竟又是什么？

会对宿敌发情这种事情，真的有可能发生吗？

一连串的疑问之下，烦乱的心绪揉做了纠结成一团的丝线，怎么也难以理清。震颤的大脑有如被一柄巨锤猛然击中，绽裂到分崩离析的剧痛。有那么一瞬，阿周那仿佛再度感到蛰伏在内心一隅的恶魔，撕裂黑暗隙缝探出的漆黑手爪。

不想承认，不愿承认。

这只是被那家伙蛊惑而产生的错觉，并非自己的本愿！

啊啊……只要眼前的人消失就好，一切就可以回到正常的轨迹……

只要再次将他杀死……

只要再一次，亲手将他了结……！

“阿周那，我有事想对你说……”向来不善言辞的英灵斟酌着词句，在内心苦苦思忖着该如何与自己同母异父的弟弟说明发生的一切，才不至于太过尴尬。他开口唤着宿敌的名字，音色镇定而冰冷，仿佛一抔未融的雪。

然尾音尚未落定，便措不及防被人一把掼在了床上，身躯跌落柔软床榻的冲击虽不怎么痛楚，却依旧令人感到胸口窒闷非常。事发突然，握在手中的抑制剂也被这一下震得从掌心滑脱，滚落到了一边。

后知后觉嗅到了危险的气息，凭借着迅捷的反应，打算起身伸手夺回的瞬间，竟被人骑在身上，毫不留情地扼住了脖颈！

呼吸困难将近窒息的痛楚，让迦尔纳咬紧牙关，下意识地回过手去扳住了死死卡在自己颈项的手，指尖陷入了眼前人咖色的肌肤，在上面烙下了猩红血痕。

即便如此，混乱之中思绪倒还算冷静——这种事并非第一次发生，以前阿周那也曾偶尔在与自己打斗之时做出类似的举动，但每次都会很快地松手。

不过这次，却好似跟过往的每一次都有所不同。

眼前之人好似真正想要致自己于死地，收拢的指节愈发用力的按了下去，简直仿佛要将那纤细颈项拧断在掌中。意识正在以一种能够感知的速度从体内迅速抽离，嗡嗡作响的耳边甚至能清楚听到生命流逝的杂乱声响。

不知过了多久，几分钟，或是更长的时间，终于那双冷静淡漠的湛蓝变得迷离恍惚，由清澈转入临近死亡的灰败，因逐渐深入骨髓的憋窒痛楚蒙上了一层朦胧水雾，茫然无措地眯了起来。Omega柔软的躯体开始由最初的僵硬，变作无力地瘫软，连带双手指尖亦有些麻痹，自阿周那的手背上滑脱下来，软绵绵地垂在了身体两侧。

纤细脖颈仿佛再难堪重负，迦尔纳抵在床榻边缘的脑袋无力的向着床下仰去，失却血色的双唇渴求空气般微张着，口中无意识探出的一小节湿润的赤红舌尖，与眼睑下方的深刻绯色，交汇成了这张渐失生气的脸上唯一的色泽，无法吞咽的唾液自嘴角溢出，在白炽灯下闪烁着晶莹的色泽，没入了苍白发丝。

早已模糊不清，难以聚焦涣散开来的瞳仁，却仍是不愿放弃拯救眼前人似的，不屈的强撑着，正对着阿周那的方向。

“迦尔纳……迦尔纳……”近乎狂乱地呢喃着眼前人的名字，思绪仿佛陷入了一片虚无空茫的沼泽，逐渐被将要蒙蔽双眼的污浊黑暗吞噬。然而奇异的是，分明内心深处叫嚣着想要将他彻底杀死，连带灵基也一同破坏殆尽的欲念，但从刚才开始就不住自眼眶溢出，肆意划在脸上的这冰冷湿润的潮湿感又是什么？

如一场苍穹落雨不住坠落，砸在脸颊上绽裂开来的水痕，让迦尔纳自濒死的边缘勉强找回了些许神智。包覆在稀薄雾气之下的清冷幽蓝动了动，映出了眼前人模糊成大片大片浑浊色块的轮廓。迟钝的思绪有如回光返照，缓缓地再度开始了运作，贫者的见识却在意想不到的时机发挥了作用。

啊……真的是……不坦率的男人……

即便在向我求救，但像我这么不中用的人，真的可以拯救你吗？

不……至少，哪怕只有一次也好，如果能让你恢复原来的样子的话……

垂在身侧的手，指尖微弱地动了动，勉强聚集起全身最后一点力量，颤抖着像是要将那沾湿面颊的冰冷水痕拂去似的，摸索碰触上了阿周那的脸颊。

面上不属于自身的温度，如同坠入湖面的飞花，漾出些许涟纹，于破裂迸碎的琉璃之下挣扎着扯回了沉睡在深沉黑暗中的一丝清明。鸦青暗色薄纱般自那乌黑瞳仁中散逸开去，现出了最初的闪烁流光，恍惚间，他瞥了一眼身下在死亡边缘徘徊游走的迦尔纳——

有那么片刻的怔愣，待到反应过来之后，却仿佛猛得看到了什么令人惊惧异常的刺激画面，瞳孔瞬间收缩如针孔不住震颤。阿周那有些仓惶地松了手，他别过头去，垂首将整张脸埋在了右手的手心，急促地喘息着，宛若刚从一场形容可怖的梦魇之中惊醒，冷汗涔涔打湿了鬓边乌黑发丝。

差一点……

他就又要做出让自己后悔终生的事情了……

久违的空气争先恐后涌入干瘪肺泡，憋窒的胸口再次感到了几近凝滞的血液流动。迦尔纳深深吸入了一口冰冷的空气，旋即却像是要将那消瘦纤细的体格拆散一般，转过头屈起食指搁置在颤抖的唇边，难以自制，撕心裂肺地呛咳起来，难受到眼角都溢出了泪水。

“真是狼狈啊，想不到我竟让你这家伙看到这幅丢人现眼的样子……现在马上立刻给我忘掉！”狂澜般起伏波动的情绪在无言的沉默之中渐趋稳定，许久之后，阿周那才有些沉闷地，带着强硬命令的语调说道。

“即使我想忘掉，但也无法立刻做到。”屈起手肘支撑起恢复了些气力的身子，清冷与镇定再度回到了依旧有些苍白的脸上，迦尔纳一瞬不瞬地用那双清透的冰蓝眼瞳望着眼前人，那语气颇为认真，仿佛在许下什么重要的承诺，“别在意，我不会对任何人提起这件事。”

“啊啊……迦尔纳，你这家伙真是……一如既往的让人火大。”阿周那也不知为什么，眼前这家伙分明什么都没想，但却总是能够轻易地挑动自己的怒火，就连那张脸看起来也是同样令人心头火起，亏自己方才还有那么一瞬间的鬼迷心窍。

突然，好像想起了什么，阿周那俯下身单手撑在迦尔纳身侧，捏住了对方尖俏的下巴，将眼前人禁锢在了狭小空间之中。迫使他抬起头，像是想在那双霜雪般静谧冷淡的眸子中搜寻什么一般的盯住了迦尔纳，“说起来，你这家伙……是不是早知道自己是个Omega？所以说，是故意的吗？”半眯的双瞳带了几分戏谑，打量着被自己困在身下的人，上扬的语调透着意味不明的轻佻与玩味，“哦～难道说你一直在期待着这一天？”

刻意试图引动怒气的话语，就铁块如落入了柔软棉絮激不起分毫的回响。似是根本不曾在意眼下这种引人遐想的暧昧姿势，迦尔纳淡淡道，“这就是我想对你说的事情。虽然原因不明，我确实是个Omega没错，可却并不像其他Omega一样有发情期。而你，却是一个完全控制不了自己发情的Alpha，这是让我预想不到的。”

“控制不了自己吗？悲伤，实在太令人悲伤了……”似是经过方才一番闹腾有些疲惫，阿周那现在并没有什么心力去生气迦尔纳一如既往，毫不留情点破自身的直球。他如梦呓般低低呢喃着，低垂的脑袋埋在了迦尔纳的肩窝，银白发梢扫在脸颊，带来了稀微的痒意。

对方身上信息素的味道在未发情之时，淡到几乎难以闻见，好似原本就有的体香附着在表面，却仍是那样令人安心的温暖。带着接近眷恋的情绪嗅闻着迦尔纳身上的气息，捏着眼前人下巴的手逐渐松开来，环上了纤细的腰身，将两人之间的距离拉得更为贴近。

即便大脑维持着足够的冷静与镇定，也知道现在的阿周那并不会再对自己做些什么，然而身体还是下意识地对碰触做出了反应。察觉到那身躯微乎其微的颤抖，阿周那的声音沉沉的，听不出什么情绪，“别紧张，我现在很清醒。”

不太习惯与人这样亲密的接触，有些不怎么自在地扭过了头，迦尔纳的话如今听来到像是自言自语，冷漠却也飘忽不定，“我从达芬奇那里要来了抑制剂，可能在接下来的几天里，对你会有所帮助。”

心中逐渐萌芽的，是连贫者的见识也无法看穿的东西。

虽然能够一如既往的理解和接受，却仍是感到说不出的怪异，难道是受到情人节氛围的影响吗？

不对劲，这一切都太不对劲了。

但，即便如此，却又是那样的理所当然，仿佛事情本该如此。

并未听到迦尔纳正在说些什么，阿周那只是一味地让自己沉浸在对方身上寡淡的气息之中，偶然抬头的瞬间，视线凝滞在了近在咫尺的纤长颈侧。备受蹂躏的青紫指印烙在白皙通透的肌肤上，说不出的扎眼，仿佛完美的艺术品被撕碎践踏出缺口的凌虐。

似是被眼前之景所眩惑，近乎是不假思索的，他凑过头去，像是想要安抚般的将双唇浅浅印在了那片突兀的印记上。耳边清楚地听到了来自于迦尔纳的抽气声，而阿周那旋即则像是被自己的举动吓到了似的，怔愣在了那里。他感到耳尖有些发热，红霞般的绯迅速自脸颊蔓延到了脖颈，滚烫的恍若要自内里爆裂开来，却因得偏黑的肤色恰到好处的掩饰了过去。

“可恶！”艰难地自紧咬的齿关挤出两个字恨恨地骂了一句，也不知是在骂会突然做出这种匪夷所思举动的自己，还是在骂引诱他做出这种事情，而全然不知的迦尔纳。

起身的动作快到让迦尔纳吃了一惊，胸前衣襟被恶狠狠攫住揪起的时候，他甚至已经做好了迎接与宿敌战斗的准备。

但在下一秒落在唇上带着不甘和愤怒的吻，却让他陷入了彻底的迷惑。

身躯与理智背道而驰，迟钝地抵在阿周那胸前想要推拒的手，向上滑过肩头，指尖陷入了脑后乌黑发丝，仿佛迎合般的将自身主动送了上去。探出的软舌生涩舔舐着对方的，再被噙住吮吸纠缠。

有些许铁锈的咸腥混在津液里随着舌尖的搅弄，在口腔中肆意弥散开去，大概谁是在过程中无意磕破了下唇。但此时就连这稀微的血腥，仿佛都成为了噬骨甜蜜的毒药。

撑在迦尔纳身侧的手搂住了怀中人的肩膀，弯曲着勉强支撑于身后的单臂，承受不了两个人的重量，终于也放弃似地攀上了阿周那的脊背。彼此的身躯纠缠在一起，仿佛相生的藤蔓紧密得难以分离。

失重下落的过程不过一瞬之间，靠着护在肩颈处阿周那手臂的缓冲，这一下相较于方才被生生掼到床上的痛楚，显得有些过分的温柔。

馥郁的白色曼荼罗花香再次充溢周遭，却明显有别于之前强势而狂乱的一味侵占，混杂了自房门缝隙探入室内的巧克力与蛋糕的甜香，交融成了催人心醉的奇异香气。嗅入鼻腔，引动心脏狂乱的鼓动。

最后在那已然恢复了几分血色的薄唇上轻轻啮咬了两下，阿周那放开了怀里的人。那双始终保持绝对冷静的眼瞳半睁着，幽谧冰蓝粹上了迷离水雾，现出了罕见的迷茫困惑，微启的双唇翕动喘息着，隐约可见的赤红舌尖上津液凝成的银丝正颤巍巍的立在两人中间，于灯光下闪烁着点点光芒。

仿佛再度发情的人并非是自己，而是眼前人般的，阿周那不慌不忙以指尖一颗颗挑开了迦尔纳身上马甲与衬衣的扣子，撩开衣摆，掌心贴着暴露在空气中白皙纤细的身体，像是要感知肌肤纹理似的，细致而缓慢地沿着平坦腹部向上抚去。同时偏过头含住了迦尔纳隐藏在银发之中的耳廓，以舌尖舔舐而过的时候，好似有意想让身下人感到难堪，弄出了情色意味十足的啧啧水声。

Omega被诱导发情的敏感身体只不过稍一碰触，便如风中落叶不受控制的震颤着，连带腰身都产生了些许的酸软。炙热吐息喷洒在耳侧，缱绻钻入耳窝，津液擦蹭过肌肤，一瞬的凉意之后，引燃的却是像要将整副躯体焚灼成焦灰的滚烫热意。

难以抑制的喘息愈发粗重，甜腻的轻声嗡气终是再难忍受地自吐息间隙漏泄，颤抖的手指攫紧了阿周那后背的衣服，仿佛要将他拉开似的徒劳向下扯拽着。忍无可忍地偏过头意图阻止阿周那的动作，反倒是将纤长颈项彻底暴露人前，“那么……接下来该怎么办呢，迦尔纳？”

明知不会得到对方的答复，阿周那却还是这样意味不明地向他发问。

手指碰触过迦尔纳胸口闪耀的红宝石，以指尖围绕着那周遭的肌肤慢慢打着转，细密湿热的吻落在迦尔纳裸露的颈项，舔弄着那里自己亲手刻下的青紫淤痕，辗转含住隐藏在单薄肌肤之下随吞咽津液的动作上下滚动的喉结，齿尖贴覆，轻轻啮咬着。

“唔……”情动的淡粉将这副细雪般白皙的躯体染的艳丽无比，被薄汗打湿的银白发丝凌乱黏在脸颊与颈项，有一缕延伸到了微启的唇角。胸前细微的刺痛与让骨骼血液一同融化的酥麻近乎占据了周身所有感官，变为了难以忍受的折磨。

无法压抑的呻吟自唇齿间迸碎，却又羞耻着自己面上一味沉溺欲望的神情，一面晃动着脑袋躲避阿周那的抚慰，勉强维持着脑内冷静的丝弦，迦尔纳一面以双手的手背挡在了眼前，有些狼狈的试图遮蔽对方的视线。

然而几乎就在下一秒，这遮掩面容的手，却被攥住手腕的另一双手带了些强硬的力道扯开，抓握在同一只掌中按在了头顶。口中含混不清地呢喃着身下人的名字，阿周那的双唇游弋着吻过迦尔纳胸前的宝石，将一侧粉嫩的乳尖含在了口中。舌尖逗弄着早已挺立的肉粒，以粗糙舌面摩擦而过，那暖玉洁白的身躯便好似受不住这般强烈的刺激，如同一尾离了水的鱼，纤细腰身猛然向上弹动了一下，僵硬地扭动挣扎。

抬起暗色双瞳饶有兴味的观察着这副躯体主人的反应，吮吸啮咬着口中涨得通红的乳珠，也许就连阿周那自身都不知道这耐性究竟从何而来。按住迦尔纳的身体，止住徒劳的挣动，有过之前的经验，解开身下人腰带和裤子上暗扣的手，动作更是熟练了不少。他放开了握在右手之中细瘦的腕子，起身将迦尔纳身上碍事的长裤连带底裤一并扯落。

甫一摆脱布料的束缚，那隐于其下硬挺的性器便再无遮掩的弹出，在冰冷空气下微微颤动着。感到羞耻下意识屈起双腿试图并拢，却被撑住膝盖的手分得更开，于是藏于后方粉嫩的穴口，在这种姿势下都被连带着一并一览无余。

紧致入口随急促呼吸小幅度翕动着，淫糜体液将那周遭濡的湿润，在灯光之下泛着淡淡的水光，仿佛一张渴求的小口，期待着被进入。

阿周那将自己的身躯嵌入了迦尔纳分开的双腿之间，掌心抚弄过柔嫩的大腿内侧，与不住颤栗的腿根，几乎并未遇到什么阻力，便轻而易举地让那早已准备好被侵犯的躯体吞入了一根手指，滚烫湿润的肉壁包覆而上，好似食髓知味般贪婪地吮吸着进入体内的异物。

而与这躯体产生的淫荡反应截然相反的，迦尔纳的神情似乎极为苦闷，他喘息着紧蹙眉间别过了头，将脸颊埋在了微凉发丝中，像是要把再难压抑的甜腻呻吟堵在喉中一般，屈起食指的指节张口咬了上去。

冰蓝双瞳澄澈依旧却失却了惯常的冷定，被氤氲的迷离水光所取代，在灯光之下闪烁不定，仿佛星屑晶亮的碎片落入其中，被眼角那抹艳丽殷红一衬，竟有种要哭出来的错觉。

加入一根手指模拟交合的动作，在紧致甬道之中浅浅抽送搅弄着，指腹摩挲过敏感肉壁，伴着黏腻水声，于抽出之时带出了些许殷红媚肉，又在送入的当刻没进其中。

似是有意消磨着迦尔纳的耐性，想看这平素冷静到极致的人究竟能隐忍到何时，指尖几次都堪堪避过了敏感点，只在周遭徘徊流连。

愈发加重不得宽慰的空虚感，逼得迦尔纳脑中绷紧的丝弦近乎崩裂，他如同刚从水中捞出似的仰头剧烈喘息着，像是想要分散被迫集中于一点的注意力，手指死死绞紧了身下的被单，颤抖的身体挣扎着想要逃离，却被人按住肩膀而无从施为。最后他也只能抬手抓住了阿周那抵在他肩上的那只手，以湿漉漉的眼神无声请求着。

“啧，该死。”只是被那样不加掩饰的直率神情注视着，阿周那便觉难以忍耐。性器涨得生疼，他将被体液濡湿的手指自迦尔纳的身体里彻底抽出，搂着迦尔纳纤细腰身把那备受情欲煎熬的瘫软身躯从床上捞起，解落自身束缚，将涨大前端对准翕张的穴口猛地按了下去。

过分的快感让迦尔纳的眼前如炸裂的花火绽开了白茫的一片，凭借着最后一丝理智吞咽下涌上喉间的惊呼，他如同筛糠般剧烈的颤抖着，蜷缩起身子，将脑袋埋在了阿周那的肩上。属于Alpha信息素浓烈的味道包覆着周遭，仿佛沉入了无边的海洋，连带仅存的意识都要被冲毁颓落。

挺腰像是要将自身彻底刻入眼前人体内般的沉沉撞击着迦尔纳的身体，抓着怀中人脑后偏长的银白发丝，将他自肩上扯离，吻上了那双连倾吐的喘息都带上了细微颤抖的唇。

阿周那的手隔着迦尔纳背后的衣衫在这副躯体上胡乱搓揉着，对方身上那股令人安定的味道，与自身信息素的味道混杂在了一起，仿佛于枝头熟透，并渐趋腐烂的水果，缠绕在鼻端的是拉扯人堕落的腻人芬芳。

性器前端不住顶弄着生殖腔腔口的异样触感，让迦尔纳陡然自顺从本能随波逐流的混沌中清醒了过来，他僵直了身子，轻轻扭腰挣了挣。突兀收缩绞紧的肉壁逼出了阿周那的一声闷哼，他有些恼怒地抬首看了一眼迦尔纳，却仍是不用言说地转而避开了那一处。

啊啊……真是麻烦……

虽然打从一开始就没想过要标记眼前的人，倒不如说事情为什么会发展成这样都让人疑惑……

真是奇怪的感情，分明想要将他彻底占有，却偏偏不想破坏他的完美……

难以忍受，好像只有自己在丢人现眼。

像是要将心中怒气全然发泄，阿周那抓着迦尔纳纤细的腰身，以前端重重碾磨在了迦尔纳体内的敏感点上，看着那张极致清冷，如今却被旖旎情欲侵占的面容之上，显出欢愉与痛楚交织的艳丽神情。被过分的快感逼促着的身体，分泌出了更多淫糜的体液，将交合的部位濡得泥泞不堪。迦尔纳仰头咬紧了下唇，艰难别过头去，吞咽着几乎要忍受不住的呻吟，柔软腰身向后弯折着，如同拉满的弓弦形成了一个漂亮的弧度，震颤的长睫宛如蝶翼惊飞，沾染着不知是泪水还是汗水的细碎水珠。

扒开一侧衣领，垂首再温存不过的亲吻着迦尔纳被汗水湿透的肩颈，阿周那的下身却在那一点上毫不留情地持续戳弄挞伐着。

这场漫长而甜蜜的刑罚几乎要把迦尔纳逼至崩溃，脑中混乱成了一团浆糊，连带最后一丝维系理智的丝弦都将近摇摇欲坠。

如同细小电流爆散攀升的麻痒，伴着令腰身酥软的热流自尾椎腾起，在体内燃就燎原，甚至连带头皮都开始发麻。说不出究竟是难受还是舒爽的感觉占据了每一条神经，迦尔纳哽在喉间的细碎呻吟终于再难压抑，扭动着身躯挣扎着想要起身逃离，却被阿周那捉着腰身再度按了回去，将那处死死钉在了性器之上。

陡然睁大的眼眸终是兜不住满溢的水光，滚烫晶莹的水痕自眼角滑落，湮没在了汗湿的发间，被逼上顶峰之时，迦尔纳微张着双唇，声音却像是被堵在了喉咙深处，发不出哪怕半点声响，过于强烈的快感吞没了这副躯体的所有感官，连带呼吸似乎都有那么一瞬间的滞碍，他的身躯剧烈震颤着，白浊体液喷溅而出，将腹部染做一片狼藉。

在那依旧敏感不已，瘫软颤动的身体里反复冲撞了两下，灼热性器自迦尔纳湿黏股间滑出，阿周那同上次一样射在了外面。

随即却像是仍眷恋着怀中人身上残留着的，尚未消散的信息素味道般的，拥紧了迦尔纳，将脑袋埋在兄长盈满汗水的肩窝，沉沉吐息着。

自情欲余温带来的恍惚之中拉回神智，迦尔纳平复着剧烈的喘息，收紧左手环住了眼前人的后背，抬起另一只手抚上了同母异父弟弟的脑后，一时之间还难以停止微弱震颤的手指，陷入了夜幕般漆黑的发间，用温暖掌心轻轻摩挲，有些疲累的阖上了眼睛。


End file.
